Double Trouble
by mrschanandlerbing
Summary: Kim and Xian Beifong, Tenzin and Lin's 18 year-old and 19 year-old children from their previous marriage are back in Republic City. Kim has been noticing some changes in Pema's looks towards her and Xian notices unresolved sexual tension between their parents. What happens when these two siblings try to set up their mom in a date to make their dad jealous? AU. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Xian and Kim Beifong sat across each other on the train bound for Republic City. The former was buried in the book reading everything about biology and chemistry, while the latter was deep in thoughts trying to solve the crossword puzzle. Kim looked at her older brother and shook her head. Xian is such a nerd, she thought. Ever since their childhood, the siblings have been total opposites. Kim is competitive and compulsively neat, while Xian was quiet and resilient.

"Hey Xian, do you know what's another word for cork?" Kim asked. "Seven-letter word, first letter P, third letter E, and ends with M."

"Think, Kim," he lazily answered as he hid his smirk behind his book.

"Come on Xi," Kim snapped. "It's the last effing word before I complete this puzzle!"

Xian smirked again. He kept quiet as he waited for Kim's growl. He really like provoking his sister since he knows that not being able to complete either a puzzle or a Sudoku, Kim loses it and becomes cranky. He heard it now, Kim's low growl and he chuckled.

"Phellem," he said.

Kim let out a hmp! and then scribbled the word Xian said. She smiled at her small accomplishment and peered at her brother. "What time is mom picking us up?"

"She's not," he said. "Dad is."

Kim groaned in protest. Right. Kim was never close to her father; both of them are not actually. Ever since Tenzin and Lin's divorce eleven years ago, both she and Xian have grown cold towards their father; especially after witnessing Tenzin's marriage to Pema, a woman sixteen years younger than him. Kim never enjoyed her father's company and she bluntly shows it, while Xian, out of respect, hides his real feelings pretty well.

"And why is that?" Kim demanded.

"Mom's busy," he snapped. "And mind you, I don't want to commute."

"So because of your indolence, we get to spend time with Dad and his…" Kim thought of a proper word to address Pema. "…floozy?"

"You are so bitter," Xian said. "It was eleven years ago. Geez, Kim...real mature."

Kim scoffed and slumped back to her chair. It was a good thing they were in a private compartment and no one witnessed her slight tantrum. "Don't act as if you're okay with it, Xian. I know you."

"I may not like her but at least I'm trying," he said. "You should too. Pema's been acting nice to us anyways."

"I'm not talking to them," she declared.

"No one's forcing you," he snapped.

Kim folded her puzzle sheet and crossed her legs. She looked out the window and the sky scrapers of Republic City were slowly coming to view. Great, she thought. There's roughly less than an hour before the train comes to a stop and they'll meet their father.

* * *

Tenzin waited at the station casually greeting some civilians and eagerly hoping the time will fly faster. He's been in the station for already an hour. Ever since he got Xian's phone call a week before, informing him of their arrival from Gaoling, he immediately planned things to do during their stay. He did notice the slight disdain and awkwardness in Xian's voice when he mentioned Pema's name.

"Hello, Councilman Tenzin speaking."

"Dad," came Xian's voice over the phone. "Um, Kim and I are planning to visit."

"Wow Xian, what a surprise," Tenzin exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, so I called mom to pick us up but she said she's busy on that day," Xian said in an awkward tone. "Can you pick us up instead?"

"Sure, Xian. I'll ask Pema to make us some lunch," he replied.

"Oh," Xian sounded disappointed. "Okay, sure. See you in a week." Xian immediately hung up and did not bother to wait for Tenzin to respond.

Shaking his head, Tenzin cleared his mind of the memory of Xian's phone call and waited. A few minutes later, he spotted Xian's well-gelled hair, gold-trimmed green coat and black pinstriped pants. Xian was too formal just like him. He waved and his son smiled at him. Xian pushed their loaded baggage cart and greeted his father as he reached him. "Hey, Dad."

"Xian," Tenzin said as he pulled him in a hug. "I miss you. Where's your sister?" Xian looked behind him and scanned for Kim's face.

"She went to the bath-wait, there she is," Xian said while pointing at Kim who was wearing a white tunic, straight-cut pants, and black flats. "Over here," Xian waved.

Kim approached them and kept her face blank. Tenzin immediately pulled her in a tight hug and kissed the crown of her head. "Kim, honey, I missed you so much," Tenzin said to which Kim simply nodded. She did not even reciprocate Tenzin's hug and ignored her father's greeting.

"Are you dropping us off at mom's apartment or at the headquarters?" Kim asked.

"Kim," Xian scolded. "We'll be having lunch on the island."

The younger teen glared at her older brother, "Terrific." Tenzin led them out of the train station and brought them where Oogi, his sky bison, was. Kim showed her displeasure again and earned herself a little scolding from Xian. Kim can't seem to fathom how Xian can stand their father. She was silent during the trip and let Xian do the small talks with Tenzin. When they reached the island they were met by their three younger siblings.

"Xian!" Ikki and Jinora exclaimed as they ran and hugged him. Although Kim and Xian hated Pema, both of them are sweet and caring for their younger siblings.

"What, no hug for me?" Kim pouted. The two young girls rushed to Kim and gave her small pecks on the cheek which Kim gladly reciprocated. "Wait, where's Meelo?"

"He's in the kitchen with mom," Jinora answered.

"Do you have something for us?" Ikki asked.

Kim smiled. "Maybe."

Ikki gasped and said, "What is it? Can I see it now?"

"Later," Xian joined in their bickering. "After lunch. Care to lead the way, girls?"

Ikki and Jinora grabbed Xian's hands and tugged him with them. Kim, on the other hand, was stopped by Tenzin after he ordered some acolytes to bring their things to their respective rooms. "A word Kim?" Tenzin led her to the meditating pavilion and motioned her to sit on the marble stairs.

"What is it?" Kim asked as she sat.

"Kim, are you still mad at me?" Tenzin asked softly. "I noticed you were so quiet while we were flying. You still seem cold to me. Tell me, is there something wrong."

"Dad…" Kim began. "I-I was just a little tired and…"her voice trailed off. Tenzin can see that she's somehow irritated by his questions.

"It's okay, Kim," Tenzin sighed. "I just want to make sure you're okay. You know you have this talent of making me worry right away. I care and I love you, sweetie. You know that."

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry. I'll try to act more normal." Tenzin nodded. "Dad, can we go now?"

He sighed and nodded again. "Let's go eat lunch." He draped an arm around Kim's shoulder as they walked towards the dining hall.

* * *

"Hey, where have you two been?" Xian asked them as they walked in the dining room and he fed himself with a spoonful of rice.

"We just talked," Kim said as she scanned the room for Pema. "Proper seats," she said as she shooed Xian from her seat at the table and planted a kiss on Meelo's forehead. "Move you dufus," she snapped at her older brother. Xian scowled as he transferred to the seat next to Tenzin.

"Prick," he snapped at his sister.

"Git," she snapped back and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Children, please behave," Tenzin's amused voice scolded them.

"She started it," Xian said in a sing-song voice and started mimicking Kim. "I'm Kim, I'm so neat and tidy and I like to eat where everyone has their own assigned colour-coded seats. Duuh!"

"Screw you," Kim shot back at him.

"What does screw mean, daddy?" Meelo asked from his seat. Xian snorted a laugh as Tenzin glared at Kim.

"It's like a metal nail that has thread on its shaft," Tenzin explained. "Finish your meal."

They ate quietly for a few minutes until a voice that appeared to be sickeningly sweet and annoying to both Beifong teens sounded from behind them. "Hey, Kim and Xian." Pema entered the dining hall and sat to Tenzin's left at the table after giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where have you been, dear?" Tenzin asked.

"Uhh… I just gave some instructions about the garden to some ladies," Pema said. "Have you met that new acolyte?"

"Which one?"

"Jin," Pema answered. "I think that was her name. Anyway…" Xian and Kim continued to eat as Pema's voice was shut and the children's bickering drowned. They randomly answered their siblings' childish questions and constantly notice Pema's stares at Kim. Kim looked over at Xian who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

After lunch, Xian and Kim handed their gifts to their siblings. Jinora got a new pre-teen romance novel and an earth science book from Kim and Xian, respectively. Ikki got a pair of shoes from Kim and an Earth Kingdom doll from Xian. After the teenagers handed Meelo their miniature motorcycle and rattan ball for air ball, Kim immediately dragged Xian to a nearby cliff.

"Did you see the way Pema looked at me?" Kim asked.

"No," Xian lied.

Kim rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on. It was like she was…fucking me with her eyes."

"Are you suggesting that she's a lesbonym?" Xian asked in sarcasm and Kim gave him a 'you-said-it' look.

"It's lesbian," Kim corrected. "Well?"

"Look, Kim," Xian held her shoulder. "She has four kids with Dad which means she had at least four sex sessions with the man."

"Thanks for the image Xi," Kim grimaced. "Now I can't stop thinking about it... now I need to go look at some wounds."

"Alright, Kim," Xian said. "You know what? Give it a rest. I'll look into it. I did notice her enthusiasm when she talked about that new acolyte Jin."

"You know what, maybe we just hate her so much," Kim finally gave up her suspicions. "I'm just going to ignore her for a couple of days." Kim left her brother and headed towards her room praying she won't need to meet the woman they were just talking about earlier.

* * *

When evening came, the teenage siblings were thrilled to see Lin when she joined them for dinner. As soon as she stepped off the ferry, both Kim and Xian engulfed her in a tight hug. "Mom, I missed you," Kim said as she pulled away. Lin cupped each of their faces and planted firm kisses on both their cheeks.

"I missed you both so much," Lin said as looked both of her kids from head to foot. "You grew up so much."

"Mom it was only six months," Xian blushed as Lin playfully hit his right arm. Tenzin arrived shortly and landed next to them. He draped an arm around Xian and smiled at Lin.

"Hello, Lin," he said as both their kids gave each other meaningful looks and smirks.

"Tenzin," she acknowledged stiffly. "Thanks for picking up the kids."

"No problem," he said softly. "Shall we have dinner?" Lin nodded as Kim wrapped an arm around her waist and rested her head on Lin's shoulder and followed Tenzin and Xian to the dining hall. Lin and the teenagers caught up with each other.

"So do you have any plans while you're here in the city?" Lin asked her children. Xian cleared his throat and smiled uncomfortably at his mother.

"Well, I've been thinking about it lately, mom—

"Don't do it!" Kim yelled at him. "I'm telling you."

"Shh, Kim let your brother finish," Lin said.

"I-I was thinking about joining your force," Xian declared and breathed out a large amount of air.

"Are you insane?" Lin asked flabbergasted.

"Told you," Kim muttered as Lin rose from her seat.

"Xian, you know my job's something that's really dangerous," Lin said. She looked at her son whose face is now overcome by sadness and humiliation. "The answer's no."

"But I already told dad—

"You knew about this?" Lin turned to Tenzin.

"A little," the older man replied. "He mentioned it to me and why not? He's a good metalbender Lin and you taught him yourself."

Lin sat down and massaged the bridge of her nose. "What made you think about this, Xi?"

"It was Kim's idea actually," Xian told her mother to which her sister buried her face in her hands muttering 'Now you're making me look like a bad guy.' Lin fell silent as she listened to Xian. "And then I realized, maybe I should. I mean…I kind of like being here in Republic City and I love metalbending."

Lin buried her face in palms, "Xian, you're Tenzin. You're twinkle toes…you're gentle. I mean look at you, your hands are soft," Kim snorted. "You…are you sure about this?"

Xian nodded. "Mom, please, I need your approval."

"Let him mom," Kim snapped at her mother which earned herself a glare both from her parents. "He won't be your baby boy all the time."

"Alright," Lin gave in but raised a finger at her son. "But if you hurt yourself just once, you'll stop."

"Mom, it's part of the training and of the job," Xian pointed out. "It's like you're making a doctor stop saving lives or…or an airbender stop airbending."

"Let him Lin," Tenzin said and squeezed her hand. "Our little boy's already a man." Lin looked at Tenzin and then at Xian.

"Oh honey," Lin removed her hand from Tenzin's grip which somehow disappointed the airbender. "Just promise me you won't do something stupid."

"Thanks mom," Xian rose from his seat as he motioned for Kim to follow him outside and let their parents talk. When they were outside, Kim motioned Xian to look at their parents talk about recent laws to be passed.

"They're meant for each other, you know," she told Xian.

"I know," her brother replied and draped an arm on her shoulder and she rested her head on his. "Tell you what, why don't we make dad jealous?"

Kim looked at her brother, "What do you mean?"

"Dad clearly still likes mom. Can't you feel the sexual tension around them?"

"What's your plan?" Kim asked.

"I say we set mom up on a date and see what dad's reaction is," he smirked slyly as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Who's the guy?"

"What do you say about the police captain?" Xian asked her.

"Saikhan?" Kim thought at what Xian suggested. "He's a bit young for mom."

"Pema's a bit young for dad," Xian pointed out.

"Okay, deal," Kim offered her hand and Xian took it and shook it.

"Deal, then." Xian grinned. "Want to do our deal handshake?"

* * *

A/N: So what do you think guys? Reviews are so much welcome. Just so we're clear, Kim and Xian aren't twins. Kim is 18 and Xian's 19.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim woke up the following morning with a full bladder and a thirst that was almost unbearable. She immediately rushed to the bathroom adjacent to her room and once she was finished, she went down to the kitchen to have some water. When she reached the kitchen, she groaned inwardly at the sight of Pema, alone in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Her heart beat faster as she tried her best to ignore the older woman.

"Good morning," Pema greeted cheerfully as Kim went to the sink to get a glass. She filled her glass with the tap and drank her water.

"Hey Pema," Kim greeted back. She washed her hands but felt so uncomfortable when felt Pema's gaze on her. _Don't think about it. She's not looking at you_. After she washed her hands she immediately turned to leave but unfortunately Pema started a little conversation with her.

"So I heard Xian is joining your mother's police force," she said with a smile that made Kim more uncomfortable. She felt as if Pema was stripping her off her clothes with her gaze. She stopped and looked at Pema and sighed.

"Yeah," Kim answered. "I see dad told you."

"He did," Pema confirmed. At that moment, an acolyte went in the kitchen carrying a basketful of fruits and gave Kim a friendly smile. She turned to Pema and blushed slightly as she handed her the basket. Kim was sure the acolyte blushed at the moment their hands grazed each other which made her throw the two older women strange, confused looks. "Thanks for the fruits, Jin," Kim heard Pema say.

"No problem," the acolyte named Jin said. A moment of meaningful looks between Jin and Pema ensued and Kim suddenly cleared her throat.

"I'm-I'm just gonna…go," Kim said awkwardly and went out of the kitchen as fast as she can. "Damn those two. Damn!" On her way back to her room, she met her brother and she immediately warned her brother. "Don't go into the kitchen."

"Old-young love?" Xian asked if their father and Pema had some lovey-dovey moment.

"Nope," she answered. She looked around them if someone was eavesdropping and she lowered her voice. "Pema's in there with that acolyte she was constantly talking about: Jin."

"Ooh," Xian grimaced and shook his head. "Not good for me. Thanks for the warning, sis." Xian walked away but stopped midway. "Hey, Meelo's in your room by the way, said he wants to sleep next to you. T'was pretty cute."

"Okay," Kim said as she continued her way to her room where Meelo was waiting for her.

* * *

Breakfast went smoothly as a newly dressed Xian was talking to his father and a slightly haggard Kim was doting on their youngest brother, Rohan. Kim was spoon feeding Rohan with mango puree and was making faces which brought out some laughs from the three younger children.

"You look really funny Kim," Ikki laughed as Kim opened her mouth so Rohan could mimic.

"No, I'm not, shobe," Kim said. "Nom nom. Who's the cutest baby in the world?"

"Kim, you're scaring Rohan," Xian teased and planted a kiss on his baby brother's forehead. "Aren't ya boy? Achi Kimmy is scary." Xian teased Kim more and pinched her nose which suddenly turned red due to her porcelain skin.

"Ow, stop it," she snapped and Rohan giggled.

"Aww, look, Di-di Rohan likes it," Xian chuckled as he pinched her nose again.

"Stop it," she snapped at Xian and turned to Rohan. "Don't do what Ge-ge Xian does." She turned to look at the other three. "Which includes you three; no nose pinching on Achi Kim, okay?"

"Xian, I think you should let Shobe Kim feed Rohan," Tenzin teased calmly which caused Xian to let out a laugh.

"Dad, I'm not _Shobe_ Kim," she said defiantly. Tenzin shook his head and continued to read the morning news paper. Xian took his last sip of his coffee and brushed his teeth. He turned to Kim.

"Hey Kim, you coming with me to headquarters?" Xian asked.

"Yeah," she said as she scraped the remaining of Rohan's puree from the bowl and fed it to him.

"Then get your butt off that chair and go get ready," he snapped. Kim scowled at him and wiped Rohan's mouth with his bib and went to her bathroom to take a bath and get ready.

* * *

As the two teenagers climbed the stairs to the headquarters they discussed about their intentions. They decided that Xian will pass his application form and letter, while Kim will try to convince Saikhan of their plan. When they entered the lobby, they immediately spotted Saikhan by the reception desk and they approached him.

"Saikhan," Xian and Kim said together. The teenagers have been close to the police captain and he had been to every birthday they celebrated in Republic City. They even had pictures with him during their childhood.

"Kim? Xian?" Saikhan smiled. "Wow, what a surprise! Look at you! You're all grown up!" Xian rubbed the back of his neck while Kim shrugged her shoulders and smiled at his comment. He shook both their hands and asked, "You're here to see your mom?"

"Yeah," Kim said. "Actually, Xian's here to pass his application to enter the police training program." Saikhan gave Xian a surprised look.

"Nice," the police captain said as he patted Xian's shoulder. "Well, the best of luck to you."

"Do you have any wonderful news, Sai?" Xian asked him.

"Well, I got engaged."

"Nice!" both teenagers exclaimed, secretly and inwardly groaning that their plan to have him date their mother failed.

"Yeah," Saikhan said. "Do you remember Nam? That lady I was telling you about, eight months ago?"

Xian pointed inquiringly at him. "Dad's secretary?" Saikhan nodded. "Awesome! We're happy for you man!"

"Congratulations, Saikhan," Kim smiled and hugged him. They left the police captain and trudged to their mother's office. "Now what?" Kim asked her brother who was thinking the same thing. Xian thought hard to answer Kim's question and smiled as an idea popped in his head. Kim and Xian had friends in Republic City. Having their early education in one of the prestigious schools in the city, they made a bond with a few teenagers their age: Ping Lee, Shuan Singh and Jen Yu.

"Do you remember Jen?" Xian asked his sister.

"Yeah," Kim nodded as they reached their mother's office. "We still write to each other. Why?"

Xian stopped her from opening the door and said, "I heard she works for her uncle, Liao, together with Ping and Shuan for their internship."

"And?"

"Her uncle is single," Xian smiled slyly. "Fifty-two years old and a bit of a funny man."

Kim shrugged and said, "Okay," before she pushed open the door and sat on one Lin's chair as their mother rose and hugged Xian and her.

"So, are you ready for this, Xian?" Lin asked her son for the nth time.

"Yes, mother," he replied impatiently.

"Yes, _Chief_," Kim corrected. Lin shooed Kim from her seat and motioned her daughter to sit next to Xian.

"So, Xian," Lin began as she read his application letter. "Training program starts next week at the Police Camp at the foot of the Yu Dao range. Better start packing, son. You'll only be allowed to leave camp on weekends and you won't have any access to phones except at dinner. Now, are you still sure about your decision?"

"Mother, please," he snapped. "Just sign those forms and get this done with. I know you and I also know that Kim will visit often. She'll just ride on one of dad's sky bison so I won't be homesick. Right sis?"

"Uhuh," Kim nodded. "Stop worrying mom. He's nineteen already. He can take care of himself and besides, it's time for Ge-ge to bring out the man in him instead of hiding behind his pile of books."

Lin smiled and signed the forms Xian passed and said, "Alright. But you better behave, Beifong."

"Sure thing, Chief," Xian reciprocated the smile. "So, by the way, are you busy this Friday night?"

"No," Lin answered. "Why?"

"Uh…I don't know," Kim answered. "Maybe we should have dinner together…just the three of us."

Lin looked at her schedule before saying, "It's my day off this Saturday and my shift ends at 5 this Friday. I guess we could have dinner."

"Great!" Xian exclaimed. "We'll tell you the details later. See you mom!" The teenagers kissed their mother goodbye and left her office.

* * *

"Are you sure they're going to meet us today, Jen?" Ping Lee impatiently asked his friend as he tapped his fingers on the oak table in Chun's Coffee Shop. "It's already 2:30 and they're not yet here."

Jen Yu rested her head on her right hand and suddenly looked up as she saw a man with well-gelled hair accompanied by Kim Beifong. "There they are," she pointed at the door. "Beifong!" she called and immediately rose to hug Kim. "Oh good spirits! Kim you look wonderful!"

"Jen," Kim smiled. "It's been so long. Wait, did you lose weight?"

The men were also trading pleasantries. "Hey Ping," Xian shook his hand. "How're you doing man?"

"Great," Ping nodded his head and motioned them to sit.

"Hey, where's Shuan?" Kim asked them.

"He's running late," Jen told her. "So what's this help you need?"

Kim and Xian immediately told their plans to set Jen's uncle and their mother up. They also informed Jen that they already told their mother about dinner on Friday night which caused a little worry on Jen's part. She'll surely have difficulty convincing her uncle to go on a date with the Lin Beifong since Liao and Lin had a bad history where Lin arrested the man for parking violation.

"No offense," Jen said. "But your mom kind of scared the shit out of him. Why don't you just tell Ping's dad? He's single, right Ping?"

"Ping's father?" Kim asked in surprise. "He's sixty-five."

"Yeah," Xian agreed. "He's fine, you know, but he's old-" Ping scowled at him so he altered his sentence. "-er than some people…and uh, younger than some buildings. Look, the point is to make our dad jealous and—

"Hold it right there, bud," Ping interrupted. "Are you saying that this is all for show?"

"Sort of," Kim confessed. "Come on you guys."

"You do realize you're going to fool my uncle?" Jen asked.

"You hate him Jen," Xian pointed out. They know how cruel the man can be towards Jen and the others. They saw him demand perfection, but nonetheless, after work hours, the man loosens up and becomes quite the comedian. "Please?"

"Alright, fine," Jen finally gave in realizing that it was payback time. Liao Yu may be her uncle, but he's also made to ruin her life if she screws her internship up. "But you owe me big time for this."

"Awesome," Kim grinned. "Tell him dinner at Kuang's this Friday, seven o'clock. Alright?" Jen nodded and they continued their chat. An hour later, Shuan Singh arrived.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Shuan panted. "Your uncle," he turned to Jen. "Is pure evil."

"Don't worry man," Xian stood and shook his hand. "We'll get back at him."

They informed Shuan of their plan which he totally agreed. Both Kim and Xian know it only takes a couple of dates with other men to make Tenzin cave in and snap out of his restraints before he confronts Lin about her business. As they parted ways, reservations at Kuang's cuisine have been made, Lin Beifong have been informed of her dinner with her children, and Liao Yu have been convinced to have dinner with Lin Beifong. Jen was pretty shocked at what Liao confessed when she opened the topic as he told her, "I was actually been planning for months to take her out to dinner. Ever since she took me to that interrogation room, I can't stop thinking about her."

Jen immediately relayed the message to the Beifong kids and Kim smirked slyly, "This dinner is going to be interesting."

"It sure is," Xian agreed. "Do you think Dad'll want to have dinner with just the two of us this Friday night?"

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More action in the next but I don't know if I can update within this week. Maybe next weekend? Review are so welcome!

Just for some info:

Shobe means little sister  
Achi means big sister  
Ge-ge means big brother  
Di-di means little brother

I'm Chinoy (Filipino-Chinese) so I sometimes use these words when I talk to my big bros and little sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you prepared for this, son?"

Ugh! Xian thought. Why can't my parents give it a rest? "Yes dad. I am prepared for this thing I'm entering. I'm prepared for the police training." He shook his head at his father's naiveté and sighed. "Look, it's just a little bit of training. It's not like there's going to be a war or something…besides, we have Korra on our side." He wished his words comforted the two adults sitting in front of him in her mother's apartment. Lin somehow called a private family meeting in her place to try to convince Xian to withdraw his application from the training which somehow didn't go well as planned. The teen's mind was already set to it.

"Man, I wonder how it feels to be in a war," Kim said out of nowhere which caused her parents to glower at her.

"Can we please be serious for once?" Lin snapped at her kids. Seriously, her kids were of her and Tenzin's genetic make-up but somehow Toph's and Sokka's genes managed to claw their way into their genes.

"I think I'd make some great work in a war," Xian ignored his mother's request.

"Whatever, Xi," Kim continued her little daydream. "But I know I'll be general before any of you guys. Man! I'm so gonna make you do everything I want."

"Yeah," Xian snapped. "Before your troops try to kill you—

"Can we please refrain from talking about someone getting killed?" Tenzin raised his voice. Even though he supported his son's idea to join the police training, his father instincts still kick in whenever one of them mention something about death. He won't deny it, but both he and Lin know that he worries for Xian. He looked at his son's flawless skin on his shoulders and shuddered at the thought that he will soon have scars that will mar not only his skin but soon, his personality.

"Dad, you and mom need to calm down and have faith in me? Mom, you know you taught me everything Kim and I need to know about metalbending. I just wish you trust me and your teachings."

"He's right mom," Kim spoke now in a serious voice.

"Alright," Lin said in defeat. Xian going to train with the police force is something she can't easily let it happen. She sighed a tired sigh and look at Tenzin. "What do you say Tenzin?"

"Okay. He can go," he breathed out softly. "But you need to call us every day."

Xian nodded and assured them that he'll do what it takes to make the calls they demand of him. After their meeting he looked over at Kim and motioned her to execute their plan of inviting their father to dinner for the night after. Tenzin stood and said his goodbyes to Lin as the two siblings walked him out of Lin's apartment.

"Uh, dad, are you busy Friday night?" Kim asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well," Xian said in a rather soft tone. "We were wondering if you would like to have dinner with us. We haven't really got to catch up, the three of us I mean."

Tenzin smiled gently at his children and nodded. "Sure, kids. I'd love to have dinner."

"Fantastic!" Kim remarked. "Seven pm at Kuang's."

"I see you already planned this out then."

"Of course," Xian uttered. "See you then, dad. I'll be staying over."

"Good night," Tenzin whispered as he gave them each a hug. As he took off Kim and Xian grinned at each other.

"Well done, sis," Xian said as the teenagers high-fived.

* * *

Lin Beifong was sitting in her office, her thoughts wandering on a new syndicate that was smuggling illegal coca plants and opium in the city. The Intelligence Department has lost yet again one agent and has been nagging her to some people to investigate. As she looked at the reports given to her by the Intelligence Department and Forensics Operatives she began thinking that she should cancel her dinner with Kim and Xian, and work the night through on Friday. She weighed her priorities: she hasn't had a decent time with her kids but the drug syndicate has been an issue for three months now. She then decided that she'll have dinner but work on her day off. She mulled again on her thoughts and a knock came to the door.

"Come in," she said.

Her door opened and a short, middle-aged man entered carrying a bouquet of flowers. He took off his cap and said, "Good afternoon, ma'am. Here are some flowers for you." He set them on her desk and handed her a clipboard. "Just sign on the 'received' line."

"Who are these from?" she asked the man dumbfounded as she signed.

"There's a card in there," he replied and turned to leave after he got back the clipboard. As the door shut, Lin flicked the card and read it:

_Miss Beifong,_

_I look forward to our dinner this Friday._

_-Liao Yu_

Lin's eyebrows met as she contemplated what was written on the card. Dinner? On Friday? Oh! Kim and Xian set her on a date with this Liao Yu, she figured. Liao Yu? Now the name sounded familiar but Lin can't put a finger to it. Yu, Yu, Yu…she stood and rummaged her file cabinet and searched for a 'Yu' filed. She found ten Yu files and flicked them one by one. Cheng Yu, Eshi Yu, Fashi Yu…Liao Yu! She immediately snatched the file and read its contents.

"Hmm, Yu Banking Corporation," she murmured to herself as she read. She scanned it and found out that she personally arrested the man for double parking. She quickly got his contact number, returned his file and rushed to her desk. She set aside the flowers and dialled the number. A moment later, a female voice greeted her from the other line.

"Office of the president, Yu Banking Corporation, Good afternoon."

"May I speak to Liao Yu?" her stern voice answered back.

"May I know who's on the line?" the woman said.

"Lin Beifong," she said impatiently.

"One moment," the woman said sweetly. Lin tapped her fingers on her desk and waited. She looked at her watch and timed…ten seconds…fifteen seconds…twen-"Hello, Liao Yu speaking."

Lin was pulled out of her reverie and she cleared her throat, "Mister Yu this is Chief Beifong."

"Ahh…Miss Beifong, what a surprise," he playfully pretended to be surprised.

"Indeed, Mister Yu. I was wondering why you sent me some flowers?" she asked. Silence ensued. She puffed out air impatiently and then she heard him say, "I see you got them. Did you like-"

"Why did you send them?" she snapped at him. "Just answer the damn question. I don't have all day!"

She heard him chuckle in a low tone and he said, "I'll tell you on our dinner at Kuang's. See you on Friday," and then he hung up. She slammed the phone and cursed under her breath.

She looked at the flowers he sent: _panda-lilies_. She inwardly smiled before she tossed them in her waste bin.

* * *

Friday came quickly as an ostrich horse and Liao Yu was looking at himself in the mirror. His newly shaved chin looked neat and his newly pressed, new robes looked classy. He ran a light hand over his well-groomed hair and pep talked himself.

"You can do this Liao," he muttered. "Impress the lady." He breathed out and cast a last glance at his reflection. "Go get her, tiger."

* * *

"Ooh, nice dress," Kim teased as Lin observed herself in the mirror. After she got the flowers that day and knew of the kids' plan that set her up to a dinner with Liao Yu, she immediately rushed to her apartment and gave them a piece of her mind. She argued with them and yelled that they will surely pay for what they did and that they were on armor cleaning duties until they learn their lesson. Of course she also emphasized that she will never have dinner with Liao Yu but all of her rants were shrugged off by her kids and made her agree to have dinner. But she fought, nonetheless, and she fought hard.

"You are on armor cleaning duties and I will cut you bud-

"How are you gonna do that?" Xian smirked and chuckled.

"What are you trying to say, Xian?" Lin asked him. "Are you trying to test me?"

"Uhuh," Kim quipped. "Because you see, mom, there's two of us and there's one of you so…"

Her glare was enough to send a squad of her men peeing in their pants but Kim and Xian seemed to be impervious to it. Secretly inside, though, both were shaking with fear and praying that their mother will give in.

"Both of you are so…impossible!"

"Oh please, you'll thank us later," Kim said and smiled triumphantly. Xian clapped his hands and drowned himself in his laughter which made her buy the ridiculous dress. As she put on the last touches of her makeup, Kim giggled in the background.

"What's so funny?"

Kim coughed, "Oh nothing. Hah! I can just imagine."

"Imagine what?"

_The look on dad's face when he sees you later_, she thought but instead answered, "What will happen after this date."

"Nothing will happen after this _dinner_," Lin assured her. "This isn't a date and besides I will work tomorrow."

"We'll see about that," Kim taunted and Lin's doorbell rang.

* * *

Liao Yu pressed Lin Beifong's doorbell with a bouquet in his hands. It's six thirty. He straightened his coat and the door opened revealing a young man dressed formally in a gold-trimmed black coat.

"Good evening," Liao greeted.

"Ditto. I see you're here for my mother," Xian said. "Come in. I like the coat by the way."

"Thanks," Liao replied. He followed Xian inside and sat on one of Lin's couch. He looked around him and saw the simple elegance of her surely expensive furniture and her amusing framed pictures. "She'll be out shortly, Mr. Yu," the girl he recognized as his nephew's friend said. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was in a bun.

"You're Jen's friend," he said.

"Yup," Kim affirmed and a moment later, Lin appeared beside her wearing a green evening gown with a nice side slit that seems to say 'I'm not a slut but I'm not a nun either.'

"I'm gonna leave you two alone," Kim said and winked at her mother.

Liao's heart was caught in his throat as he saw Lin in her evening dress. After he recovered he stood up and smiled at her, carefully handing her the flowers he brought. "You look amazing, Miss Beifong."

"Oh cut the formality crap, call her Lin," Kim yelled at him as Xian's hand tried to cover her mouth and dragged her back in their room.

"Sorry," Xian mumbled before he slammed the door.

"We better go," Lin said as she took Liao's offered arm and headed outside to a waiting luxurious Satomobile.

When Kim saw through the window that they left, she immediately dialed her father's number and asked if her could pick them up from Lin's apartment.

* * *

Tenzin got on Oogi and flew to his ex-wife's apartment. He landed on the complex's rooftop and went his way to Lin's flat and knocked on the door. A grinning Kim opened the door and greeted him.

"Hey dad," she said as she tiptoed to kiss her father's cheek.

"Hello, hon, you ready?" he asked. "Where's your brother?"

"Just a sec," she answered and looked over her shoulder. "Xi, come on, dad's here."

Tenzin smiled to himself as he saw his son and daughter in their formal clothes. He can't believe time flew so fast. He remembered twelve years ago how they would spend family time on the island playing childish games as Kim and Xian pulled pranks on him and Lin, and how they pull gag faces as he pulls Lin in a kiss. He was snapped out of his nostalgia when the door slammed and locked.

"Shall we?" Xian asked and he led them to the rooftop. After a few complaints from Kim that she couldn't get on Oogi without ruining her dress which resulted with him carrying her bridal style, they flew over Republic City and reached Kuang's cuisine just in time for their reservation.

"Beifong, table for three," Xian said curtly at the manager who greeted them. The manager personally led them to their table which was strategically five tables across from where Lin and Liao's table was. Kim saw them happily chatting, seemingly enjoying each other's company. She nudged her brother and nodded in their direction.

"Nice," Xian smiled and continued the way to their table.

As they sat and received the menus, Tenzin said as he read his menu, "I really like this, kids. I haven't had enough time with-" he noticed Lin's familiar visage and stopped mid-sentence. He cleared his throat and scowled. "Is that your mother with Mister Liao Yu?"

Kim looked at where he pointed and acted shocked, "Aww…look Xi, mom's also here."

"Hmm," Xian hummed. "I thought they'll be having dinner somewhere else."

"You knew about this?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah," Kim said absentmindedly as she scanned her menu. "That's why we thought we should have dinner. But we don't know they'll be having dinner here."

"And you're okay with it?" Tenzin inquired.

"Uhuh," Xian answered. "But you know, the real question is, are _you_ okay with it?"

Tenzin shifted in his seat, took a sharp intake of breath and cleared his throat, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Kim and Xian shrugged their shoulders and raised their menus higher to hide their smirks from their father. Tenzin's scowl became more prominent as he continued to glare at a couple dining across them, five tables away.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Expect the next chapter next week. Reviews are welcome.

Debbie, thanks for the review but one review is fine. No need to emphasize with reviews appearing to be modified every other day and also, I have a nice (although quite busy) life and I work part-time tutoring Koreans so your 'demands' can't be quite met. One update a week is all I can afford.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenzin is jealous. He knows it and his two eldest children know it. How could they miss the sudden change in his disposition and the twitch in his left eyebrow whenever Lin laughs at something her date says? After constant questions of 'are you okay?' and 'is something wrong?' that were returned with false assurances of 'I'm fine' and 'everything's okay' Tenzin chose to endure and did his best to ignore that his ex-wife is having a pleasant dinner with some man just five tables across him and their children.

He glared at them and reminded himself that he's ignoring her. Yes, ignoring her flirtatious laugh and gestures will solve his problem. Ignore her, ignore her—

"I never knew your mother and Mr. Yu are friends," he snapped at Kim and Xian, both having traces of smirks on their faces. How would Tenzin know about it? They never had any friendly talked since the divorce.

"I don't know," Kim lied outright. "It was a surprise, really, when she told us she has a date."

Oh, a surprise, he thought. Damn right it is! "Hmm, well I guess mommy's moving on, isn't she?" he did not mean to ask that and call her mommy. Undo it, undo it.

"Dad, I think you need some fresh air," Xian rose and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've been acting weird."

"I'm okay, Xian," he snapped. He's fine, really. It's not like he wants to walk over to their table and drag Lin away from Liao Yu as far as possible. No siree! He's over her and she seems to be over him, too. He looked at their table and boy did she look shocked to see him! He smiled at her. Well, it wasn't really that of a smile because his eyes were throwing daggers at her green ones. She turned to Liao Yu and did she just ignore his warning looks?

"Your mother seems to enjoy her dinner very much," he commented rather bitterly.

"You know if it hurts you just a tiny bit, we could go to another restaurant," Xian said. 'He could see right through you, Tenzin,' a voice in his head told him.

"There's no need for that, I'm fine," he reminded them through obviously clenched teeth.

"You've been saying that for the past hour and I don't see any progress with your attitude." Kim sounded to be scolding him. After a few minutes he stood up and looked at his children.

"It was a pleasant dinner kids but I forgot I need to finish a budget report." 'That's a big, fat lie,' the voice in his head said as-a-matter-of-factly. "It seems I can't enjoy dessert with you."

"It's fine," Xian assured him. "I can eat your share, right sis?"

"Yeah," Kim said as if encouraging him to wallow in his extreme jealousy.

"Right, see you both tomorrow."

He left immediately after giving them good-bye kisses. Xian was grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Tenzin's robes exiting the restaurant.

"He's jealous," Xian said about the obvious.

"Totally."

* * *

Lin's gaze follow Tenzin's leaving figure and for a minute thought why he left before Kim and Xian. He never does that because dessert was his and the kids' favourite part of dinner, and Kim and Xian are just having their second course. He must have forgotten something work related, she thought. It really seemed unlikely of him to leave before dessert. Unless… Her playful mind is in action again. She looked at Liao Yu and thought that it wasn't so bad. He's completely a different person right now; not the arrogant bastard who refused to pay his fine and said some offensive things about the police that led her to imprison his lousy ass.

"What I said before about your police force was out of line and I really didn't mean it," he said prior to Tenzin's leaving. She nodded in acknowledgement of his obvious apology and assured him that she already dismissed it. They talked about things under the sun and friendly gestures with Liao clearly staying off the romance line and just getting to know her. Of course after a few more friendly talks, he strayed a tiny bit into her love life.

"Councilman Tenzin was your husband," it wasn't a question but Lin felt obliged to affirm.

"Yes."

"Why did you break up?" Ding ding!

Lin's eyes flashed at the question that took her a few minutes to answer. Liao tried to apologize again and told her she need not answer it but she did.

"Children stuff," she said casually.

"You have two," he pointed out much to her chagrin. "I didn't mean to pry."

She waved a hand and continued, "You know that he's the last airbender and my birth to Kim had some complications that resulted to my untimely ligation and pretty much the end of our marriage. It was a long time ago, Liao."

"But you've moved on, right?" that question made her want to punch him squarely but she held her ground.

"Of course."

She smiled sadly at the thought of it. Her heart felt heavy again. Thanks Liao! She looked over to her date or her 'dinner partner' as she liked to call him and listened to his new story about how he went hunting. The night went in a blur and the next thing Lin knew was that she was walked home to her apartment by Liao and after a few lingering moments by her doorstep, he held her chin gently and places a soft kiss which to both of their surprise, she didn't hesitate.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Night," she reciprocated as a slight blush tinged her cheeks. He left after that leaving her slightly guilty and a feeling of regret weighing down her heart. Tenzin clearly looked hurt.

* * *

Tenzin was on the verge of blowing away everything in his table at his frustration of the recently delivered budget proposal for the new road construction on one of the entrances to the city. He still needs to see the go to the bidding the following day but even how much they tried to cut the cost, the construction seemed to be still so high. He needed a break. He sighed and looked at the pictures by his desk and smiled at the photographs of his children. He opened a drawer and he took out an envelope that contained the wedding picture of him and Lin. They seemed so happy.

He ran a finger mindlessly across Lin's image and thought of the happier days. Last night seemed a nightmare, seeing her with another man. He constantly reminded himself last night that they're divorced and that she's free to go out with any man in the world and not to mention, he's married to some else himself. He's married to someone who seemed to be attracted to a new acolyte and his eldest daughter. He sighed again. Yes, his life is in a downward spiral. He was brought back to reality when Lin Beifong walked in his office.

"Tenzin I need you to sign these," she said right away.

"Didn't anybody tell you to knock?" he snapped. She raised an eyebrow and tossed the file folder on his desk clearly ignoring his remark. He opened it and read its content. It was another budget request from Lin's department which needed his signature to be finalized. "It's too much money, don't you think?"

"It was what we discussed last week and you agreed with the final decision," she spat rather furiously. "Now sign them." She glared at him and she swore she will kill him on the spot when he shook his head.

"Revise it," he said, or rather ordered. He was clearly testing her patience and both of them know it's not that long.

"I don't know what my department did for you to act like this," she slowly said through clenched teeth and fists. "But you need to sign these papers. I just transcribed the budget meeting we had last week."

"Well you clearly transcribed it wrong," he argued and handed the folder back to her. "Revise it…please."

She snatched it but tossed it back to him. "Sign them, Tenzin. I transcribed it right and if my dinner with Liao Yu clouded your judgement then for the sake of my department's budget, I assure you nothing happened between the two of us!"

"What? Who said something about your dinner with that arrogant business man?" he asked defiantly, his face turning beet red at every word he said. "I assure you too, _Chief Beifong_, that I don't give a single darn whether you have a date with another man or not!" He grabbed a pen and furiously signed the papers she handed him and handed it back to her. She looked perplexed but kept her cool and snatched it.

"Very well," she snapped. "Thank you, _Councilman_. But if you must know, I lied." His eyes widened. "Something did happen last night between me and Liao Yu and I rather enjoyed it very much." She grinned wickedly at his exasperation and left him to wallow in the little lie she told him.

"And with that statement do you expect me to be jealous?" he rose from his seat and moved closer to her that they were inches apart.

"You clearly are," she murmured as his face got closer and closer. He closed his eyes as his lips approached hers. They were about to kiss when Lin said, "Thank you for your time, Councilman." She backed away and returned her 'professional' face and left. He rubbed his tired face and muttered under his breath. Damn that woman! How could he let his guard down and let her seduce him?

* * *

Lin smiled after she closed the door of Tenzin's office. His denial of his jealousy led her to conclude that he is indeed jealous of her dinner with Liao, and talk about that near kiss experience she just had. If she didn't have that much self control, they would have been making love in his office by now. She smiled at her accomplishment and walked toward her office in a calm and happy disposition.

She entered her office and as she closed the door Liao Yu, in all his glory, grabbed her waist and pressed his lips against hers. She tried to push him away but he prevailed and the next thing she knew she was kissing him back. It turned heated and suddenly her was lost in his hair as she pulled him to deepen their kiss. With a kiss like that, even Lin, the best earthbender with seismic sense could miss the light footsteps approaching her office. She didn't know why Liao broke the kiss but through half-lidded eyes, she saw a surprised airbender at her door whose footsteps she missed to sense earlier.

* * *

A/N: That's the update for this week. I wasn't able to update last week due to my busy schedule. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think about it! Is it boring? Awful? Uninteresting? Write anything in that review box!


	5. Chapter 5

When a streak of blue caught Lin's glimpse, she knew there would be trouble. From the moment she opened her eyes to see Tenzin's shocked expression, her mind thought of millions of ways to explain to him what was happening: why she was in a man's arms and why they were kissing passionately in her office which was supposed to be a place of professionalism and work. She met his gaze and all of the air seemed to vanish and she felt her breath hitch at the sight of him. How did he evade her seismic sense?

Tenzin cleared his throat and shook his head. "You left these," he said curtly and handed her a set of keys and then left her and Liao with some privacy.

"Is he okay?" the latter asked after she pushed him away from her.

"Get out."

"What?-

"Just get out," she snapped at him. After sensing that she was rude, she supplied her demand with a soft 'please.'

"Lin, I-I'm sorry if I caught you off guard," Liao said softly. "Thanks for the time." He leaned in to kiss her again but she flinched which made him give her a soft peck on the cheeks instead. When he was gone, Lin felt all the feeling of victory into deep, wounding guilt and she sunk down on her chair thinking what Tenzin must have felt seeing her with another man just after she reassured him that nothing happened. She blamed Liao and her set of keys for what happened but when she glanced at the keys Tenzin just handed her, they weren't hers. They were Tenzin's.

* * *

Tenzin walked away from Lin's office in a furious disposition that made him want to kiss his ex-wife senseless that would convince her to stop seeing the man she was just kissing with earlier. How could she do this to him? Why does she need to be kissing men in her office just after seducing him? He cursed under his breath, a rare occasion where he let his formal self move out of the way and he becomes a little bit vulgar. Damn it!

He walked faster, wanting to get away from her as fast and as far as possible. He needs to see his wife to get his mind off Lin; he needs to be with his children to erase such nightmare from his mind and he needs to meditate and to remind himself that Lin is a free bird, free to fly and well, mate with anyone.

He flew to the island and the first person he saw was Kim who was lazily listening to the radio.

"Your mother is having a relationship with Liao Yu," he blurted out. He didn't mean to sound like a jealous ex-husband, but nonetheless, he sounded like one. His fury was felt by a smirking Kim who gingerly turned off the radio to speak with her father.

"Really?"

"Yes!" he hissed.

"But you and mom are not together anymore," Kim pointed out the obvious. "And Liao knows it."

"Exactly," Tenzin spat. Kim snorted.

"Oh my goodness," Kim mimicked Katara's shocked expression. "A single man pursuing an equally single woman…we must alert the tribe elders!" Kim chuckled at her mockery of her father's jealous fit. "You seem kind of jealous," she added.

Tenzin winced at her accusation, "Jealous? Me? I just think that it's so wrong that your mother is dating some business man." Good job, Tenzin, the voice in his head told him. That was just pure logic and reasoning.

Kim pursed her lips to stop another chuckle from escaping. She nodded as if to take in and to consider what Tenzin just said was true. "But don't you think it's a way for mom to move on? I'm fine with it and I think Xian is too."

"You're okay with this relationship?"

"Sure. I mean…you're married and she's moving on from your marriage. Give her a chance."

Tenzin's shoulders dropped at what Kim said. He shook his head, "No…she-she is supposed to look after you and if she will continue to have this inde—

"Dad, stop!" Kim snapped in pretence. "Let it go. I'm grown up, Xian is grown up! It's mom's time to enjoy." Tenzin winced at his daughter's outburst. How could she let it all go? After Kim snapped at him, his anger directed at his eldest daughter now. He scowled at her in her outburst and a gust of wind blew a few leaves away from them.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. "Do you want mommy to be with somebody else?"

"Oh you call her mommy now?" Kim asked him. Their plan worked! Hurray! Her insides were rejoicing at the result of their set-up and she wished that Xian be back from the training camp. He just left that morning so that he would be able to prepare for his first day and was left to do all that are need to be done to fulfil their plan. She turned her heel and stomped away from her father, smirking until she reached their residence.

Kim passed Tenzin and Pema's bedroom and found it open. She went inside to see Pema packing some bags. "You're going somewhere?"

Pema smiled at her and stopped, "The children and I are going to the South Pole to see your Gran-gran." She continued packing and Kim slowly sat on the bed opposite her.

"Just the five of you?"

"Acolyte Jin is accompanying us since your father has some important meetings," Pema smiled unusually for someone to go on a trip without her husband. Wait, what? Kim eyes widened at what Pema said. Acolyte Jin? Jin? _The Jin_ that she's been constantly talking about every single meal?

"Really?" Kim asked in pretended curiosity. "Oh…"

"Aren't you coming with us?" Pema asked.

"Oh no…no," Kim shook her head. "I gain like a hundred pounds when I see Gran-gran and only get like fifty yuans in return." Kim said while recalling her grandmother's superb cooking skills and stinginess when it comes to money. "Besides, Xian and I visited her just last month."

The door in the bedroom opened and Jin came in. "Hi," she greeted both women and immediately rushed to Pema to whisper something in her ear.

Kim rose and immediately left but being a slightly lucky and unlucky person at the same time, she caught the words 'Pema' which told her they were on first name basis and 'can't wait to spend…' phrase which threatened to give her unsettling dreams and thought for the few hours to come.

* * *

Tenzin skipped dinner that night as he decided to meditate the night away. But when meditation was finished, he was in a worse condition. With an urge in the pit of his stomach to confront Lin, he left the island and flew his way to Republic City on his glider, specifically, to Lin's apartment.

He pounded on the door and waited for Lin to open the door. The words that he wanted to yell at Lin played in his mind as if to rehearse himself for the argument he will be in. Lin opened the door and immediately handed him the keys he gave her that morning.

"Come in," she said. "I knew you'd come since you gave me your keys earlier which told me that you wanted to talk to me about something; that something being my relationship with Liao Yu."

"Excellent mind reading, Lin," he answered and locked the door behind him. She glared at him and he glared back, each waiting for the other to speak first. Silence…and then-

"What happened earlier in my office…" Lin's voice trailed off. "Look, Tenzin, I'm sorry."

"We had a deal, Lin," Tenzin reminded her. A deal? Of course. A deal made before the fixed divorce; how could she forget it? "We had a contract."

Lin recalled the deal and the contract signing they made with Pema years ago, unbeknownst to the children. A deal that Tenzin's children with Pema would be conceived through insemination after knowing the younger woman's real sexuality and that she, Lin, would not have a relationship with anyone since the two of them would get together after fifteen years.

"I forgot," Lin confessed. True. After Liao's sweet gestures, she forgot about her deal with Tenzin. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tenzin felt hurt that she forgot what they settled before. He felt hurt that she seemed to regard him simply as a part of her past. "Tenzin, I know I forgot about it…and I know you forgot about it too. Admit it."

He scowled at the bold accusation but his expression turned into a shy smile. "How can you tell?"

"You felt jealous upon seeing me with Liao," she pointed out. "Which is a total opposite of what you should not feel if you remembered our deal."

She walked towards him and rested her hands on his chest. "Do you like him?"

"What?" Lin asked in surprise.

"Do you like Liao Yu?" Tenzin clarified his question. "Answer me, honestly."

Lin looked away, obviously avoiding Tenzin's gaze and contemplated on her feelings for the other man. She couldn't deny that she doesn't feel anything, yet she couldn't convince herself fully that she's in love with Liao. "I don't know."

"Please, Lin."

"Yes, then," she blurted out the words forcefully. "Happy?"

Tenzin nodded in acknowledgement of her confession and removed her hands from his chest. He turned around and left afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Uncharted **MIGHT** be updated this weekend. **MIGHT**. Review if you like ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Xian appeared in the middle of the large, ornate door of the men's dormitories after getting a notice that some "hot chick that looks like him" was looking for him. He saw her and twirled around to show off the little change training did to his body.

"What do you think, sis? Heh?" Xian asked when he reached her. She gave him a tight hug and both sibling exchanged cheek kisses.

"Looking good, soldier," Kim joked. She took in her brother's visage and squinted at the bruises she spotted. She frowned and shook her head; Xian must have gone through a hard time fitting in the academy. "You have bruises all over your arms. Are you okay?"

Xian smiled trying to comfort his little sister and led her to the dining hall across the dorm. Kim could see the exhaustion and stress in the bags under his eyes and couldn't help but feel a little worry. "I'm fine," Xian assured. "You're arrival clearly makes my day."

Kim smiled. When they reached the hall, Xian led her to the table farthest from the door where two chubby-looking teens waited. "Why are we here?" she asked. "I prefer to sit next to that table nearest to the counter."

"Oh," the chubby teen nearest to Xian exclaimed. "You can't. Ming and his group sit there."

"And you are?" Kim asked and took a seat across Xian.

"Jung," he answered. "And this is my cousin, Fong."

Kim smiled and turned to Xian, "These are your new found friends I presume?"

Xian nodded, "Yah!" Xian turned to the cousins and introduced Kim to them earning her little sister a little "wow, you're really pretty" from Fong and a shy grin from Jung. "Did you bring something for me?" Xian asked when he spotted the ignored bag that Kim was carrying.

Kim set it on the table and before she could open it, a group of four burly teens pushed the cafeteria door wide open. She felt their proud aura and overconfidence that made her shake her head and turn to her bag. "I brought you-

"Stop talking and look away from Ming and his friends," Xian whispered. Kim ignored this and stared. "Stop staring!"

Kim raised her eyebrows as if to challenge the assumed leader when he meets her gaze. He spotted them and smirked. "Hey, Beifong!" he yelled. "Why don't you introduce me to that little bitch sitting with you?!"

"Oh he did not!" Kim snapped and clenched her fist. "Is this the guy that did those to you?" she asked him about his bruises.

"Kim, take it cool, snap! He's coming this way!"

Ming and his gang strode over to their table and stood feeling proud as ever. "Beifong, I said, introduce me to this bitch!"

Kim pursed her lips and scowled at Ming then at her brother for not speaking up. The whole cafeteria was silent, waiting for what will happen. Kim stared at Ming's cold eyes and then to his friends who clearly looked like the stupidest bunch she has ever seen. If there's one thing Xian was most thankful for about her sister, it would be her courage to stand up to bullies. "Let it go," he hissed at her, knowing fully well what will happen.

Kim studied the bully's face. She'd seen them all through her younger years. Cowards who only push people around if they're with their friends. He's got dull eyes, malicious smirk and the annoying pout in his lips. "Walk away," she whispered to them.

"You don't give orders around here," he said back. "This is Ming's territory and you ain't welcome here."

His friends snickered and howled but Kim merely looked at him and said, "Why don't you go over to the counter, stuff your face with free food like a freeloading pig and leave my brother and his friends alone; or I will bend your face like a cheap piece of metal and let Chief Lin Beifong know what kind of a bully you are? How's that sound?"

Jung and Fong snickered behind Kim and the cafeteria was filled with "oooh's" and "damn!'s" which caused Ming and his friends to take a step back. "This isn't over rich boy," he threatened.

When the bullies were seated at their table, Kim scowled at Xian. "What?" he demanded.

"You're being bullied and you never told mom about it?"

"I didn't want to cause trouble," he reasoned. "You know she'll let me stop and…please not a word on this to any of them."

Kim huffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh right, yes. You _are_ the earthbender with an airbender's heart!" she taunted in pure sarcasm. "How's that doing for you?"

"Look, I can handle it and if it gets too much, I'll tell mom," he tried to assure. "I promise. Okay?"

Kim looked at him in disbelief and returned to her bag, "Fine. Here, I brought you some seal jerky and steamed shrimp dumplings."

* * *

Lin lingered in her study, waiting for Kim to be back from the academy. It was half past eleven and no sign of her daughter nor a phone call from Tenzin arrived. A little pang of worry rose in her chest and she took a deep breath to ebb it away. She rose from her seat and decided to give her messy study a little makeover.

She started with the old boxes containing paperwork that held no more importance and only took an amount of space. Next were a few boxes containing her children's old notebooks filled with doodles and letters for her and Tenzin which brought a smile to her lips. She treasured these little things and scanned the notebooks one by one. After them was a metals box that contained important documents. She opened it gingerly and found spare copies of the sibling's birth certificates, some honor cards and ribbons. But at the bottom of it was a folder that seemed to be forgotten from her memory. She didn't remember putting it in that metal box and so she opened it, revealing an original copy of Tenzin's and her silly little contract. She gasped and muttered, "Oh no…"

She hastily got up and dialled Tenzin's number and waited.

"Hello, Councilman Tenzi-

"Tenzin, it's Lin," she interrupted his little telephone greeting.

"Lin? Is something wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Tenzin, the contract we had years ago wasn't…_isn't_," she corrected. "Valid."

"What?" Tenzin asked incredulously. "We both signed it."

"We did," she affirmed and glanced at the said document. "But, there was no lawyer present…nor was there a witnesses' signature."

"It can't be," he argued. "Bumi was supposed to be the witness…no!"

"What?" Lin asked. She knows bumi could be careless and reckless, but she didn't expect it to be at this degree where an important aspect in her life would be affected by his lack of responsibility.

"He might have been drunk when we asked him," he said. "Lin, I'm so sorry."

Lin closed her eyes and slammed the phone, it could be broken for all she cared. "Bumi, you jerkbender," she muttered. She knew Tenzin is more disappointed, but her confusion drove her a bit crazy. Now that the knowledge of the contract wasn't valid is already in her mind, she couldn't help but think if fate is trying to push her into Laio Yu's arms.

* * *

Kim tapped the payphone window gently and waited for Lin to pick up the phone on the other line. "Beifong," she heard her mother say.

"Mom, it's me," Kim muttered. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to call last night but I spent the night here at the academy."

"Where did you sleep?" Lin asked. "And please, next time, no matter how late it is, call me if you won't come home."

"Sorry," Kim returned. The idea to tell Lin about Xian's bullies popped in her mind but she stopped. "I slept in your quarters. I asked the matron to lend me the keys to your room."

"Good," Lin affirmed and sighed. "How's Xian?"

Kim hesitated and if Lin was near, she knew her mother would sense her slight hesitation and figure out what is wrong. "He's doing well."

"It's nice to hear that," Lin softly whispered. Kim felt her smile. "When will you be back?"

"Tonight," she answered. "I need to go. I need to watch Xian do some interrogation practice."

"Tell him I love you for me," Kim heard her mother request before gently returning the handset.

* * *

"Okay," the instructor addressed the students, including Kim, the basics for interrogations. "This whole notion of good cop or bad cop is common when interrogating suspects. But in the Metalbending Police, we do it a bit differently. We do it by pairs."

"For a demonstration," he pressed on and motioned for Xian and Ming to the stage. "Alright, Ming would be the suspect and we do good cop, bad cop."

Xian nodded and looked at Kim who gave him thumbs up.

"Let us assume, that Ming here is obstructing justice regarding uh…a murder case" the instructor continued. "I'll be the bad cop, and you'll be the good cop."

"Okay," a nervous Xian slightly agree after receiving a slight smirk from Ming.

The instructor grabbed Ming's collar and started yelling. "Hey you piece of shit, tell me the truth about you know! I'll slap the shit out of you! You hear me?!" The instructor glanced at Xian who was just looking in surprise. "Hey, kid, it's time you come in!" He turned to Ming again and yelled, "You piece of watery piece you-

The next thing was a blur since Kim covered her face in embarrassment and laughter. Xian yanked Ming's collar away from the instructor's grip and started yelling hysterically. "You want to talk to me?! You wanna talk to me?! I'll make you drink your piss! You hear me?!"

The instructor grabbed Xian but he pushed him, "Get away from me! Get away from me!"

"Calm down!"

Kim felt the earth rumble and the next thing she saw was Xian encased in a rock.

* * *

Tenzin waited with Kim outside the academy disciplinarian, anxious of what the outcome of his outburst will be. "They won't expel him, will they?"

Tenzin only shook his head in response and immediately rose from his seat when the door opened. "What happened? Kim told me to come at once."

"I'm okay, dad," the younger man attempted to assure his father. "Does mom know?"

"Nope," his sister answered. Both father and daughter felt him breathe in relief. "What happened, Xi?"

The 19-year old chuckled. "I, uh, heard the instructions wrong. I thought he said bad cop, bad cop so I went in aggressively."

Kim looked confused and Tenzin couldn't help but suppress a slight chuckle. "That's totally nonsense," she snapped. "Bad cop, bad cop? Who does that?"

"Your mother," Tenzin simply answered.

* * *

The flowers on her table were slowly wilting in the crisp afternoon air. Stacked papers populated her desk and the guilty feeling of procrastination overwhelmed her. Someone knocked on her door and came in without her approval and Liao stood in the middle of her office holding a neatly packaged container. "I brought you some food."

She smiled amidst the exhaustion and rose to meet him. A chaste kiss on her lips met her when she reached him and an arm snaked around her waist. "I hope you're not angry with me anymore."

Lin shook her head and motioned him to sit. "I was just feeling a bit…downside the other day. Sit."

She returned to her chair and rested her chin to her intertwined hands as her elbow plopped on her desk. "Thank you for the food, Liao."

"You don't need to thank me, Lin," the man said. "You know I care about you."

Lin leaned away and rested her back against the backrest, eyes searching the other person's across her. "Why?"

He shifted and hesitated before answering. "I may be slowly falling in love with you."

Her cheeks felt hot and she turned ten darker shades of crimson. She cleared her throat to hide the slight tingle in her chest and swallowed the big lump rising in her throat. She nodded then smiled; biting her lip she replied, "There's a chance the feelings are mutual."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. Tennis practice and some sideline coaching drains my energy. Anyway, I'll try to update Uncharted tomorrow.

I hope you enjoyed my little update and cheer me up with reviews please?


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell was that? She literally chose to have breakfast with that man! Shame! Total shame on her! Ugh! He is slowly getting on my nerves. I swear, one more breakfast, or lunch, or dinner cancellation from her, I would literally rip his heart out, fry and cure it, and sell it as jerky. I swear!"

Tenzin was baffled. Literally. Hearing his eldest daughter rant about Lin was, for the first time, overwhelming. With the phone crunched up in the living room from the earlier phone call and a slab of rock cracking, he could see the frustration and impatience in his daughter. She literally is the very definition of frustrated.

Who could blame her? After the fifth, no, _sixth_ time of getting a cancellation for their breakfast, Kim felt cheated and jealous. It was okay for the first three "I can't come. I have a breakfast with Liao." But when Lin came on the fourth and the fifth, Kim felt her mother was abusing her new found relationship. And now for the sixth, Kim knew inside she had the taste of her own medicine, her plan with her brother backfiring.

She sat across her father in the meditating pavilion and had the urge to channel her anger for her mother at the man trying to ignore her very hysterical voice. "Kim, you need to understand your mother," was his only reply to her long litany.

She was taken aback. "Wh-what?! Understand her?" She rose again and snapped her fingers, and Tenzin knew he's into another horrible, horrible response. "Do you, for the love of everything that is holy, hear yourself talking?"

Tenzin huffed. "Yes, I do, Kim."

"Dad, I love you, and I don't want to shout at you because that's not respectful," she slowly countered. "But right now, seeing you doing nothing to force mom to come here, I really want to punch you in the face."

No, this has gone too far for Tenzin and he could not help himself but stand up. "That's enough," he snapped in a dangerous tone. "Don't make me ground you like last time, young lady." That set Kim quiet. She tried to open her mouth but the stare was intense. Who could forget "last time"?

Kim is compulsive, alright. She wants everything to go in her way and a compromise with her was rare. Tenzin knew this and he was resilient. He knows how much Kim resembled Katara's attitude. But at that time, when Kim tore the divorce papers, Tenzin had no choice. It cost them another few thousand yuans and she was grounded for three months. Tenzin was mad at himself for having treated her that way and Kim instilled that her father really wanted to be divorced from Lin. They hadn't been the same until that day eleven years later when they arrived in Republic City.

"Now," Tenzin returned to his calm voice. "You need to respect your mother's wish to not have breakfast with us. She's a grown woman, and like you said, _an equally single woman_."

Kim sighed and sat down. "Yeah…I regret saying that. It's too much." She shook her head to show her dismay. "I don't get it. She…what does she see in him?"

Tenzin held out his hand and offered it to Kim. "Come. Walk with me by the shore, Kim." Tenzin led her down the shores and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He felt calm and contended with her. He missed the long walks with Kim and it was refreshing for him. "It was your idea, Kim," He suddenly said.

Kim suddenly looked at Tenzin. "What?"

"It was your idea, wasn't it? You set your mother up with Mr. Yu."

Kim was blown with the accusation. She was…_blown_. "Where in the world did you get that?"

"I'm your father," he countered with amusement. "I know."

Kim snorted at the statement. "I'm your daughter; does that also mean it's true that you're dead jealous?" The counter accusation came out of nowhere and the lump in his throat was swallowed abruptly and painfully. "I knew it," Kim added.

In the middle of their walk, Tenzin stopped. He didn't deny the presumption, nor did her confirm it. But at that moment, he stopped and turned to the sea. Kim wondered what was wrong and in a dreamy dazed manner, Tenzin spoke. "I proposed to your mother at this exact spot. It was her birthday and I was so nervous to ask her."

Kim scoffed. "And you're telling me this because?"

"Because even if I absent-mindedly walk along the shore, I always stop at this spot." He chuckled and turned to his daughter. "What do you think am I telling you?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "Confirmation of what I said earlier?"

He gave no reply but smiled back at her. He turned around and offered his hand again. "Let's go back, Kim. Your brother would be arriving soon."

* * *

Xian is having the most boring lunch in his life. All he hears is Liao Yu yapping on and on about how good he is at business. His constant laughs at his own jokes and his piggish snort was mind-boggling for Xian. But the younger man was taught manners, so his head was constantly nodding as if to let the lame jokes and self-appreciation sink in. His lower lip would also pout a little to give the impression of "I didn't know that until you told me" to have a more realistic approach.

"Young man, if you didn't set me up with that dinner with your mother, I might be just admiring from afar," Liao stated in pure confidence and pride. Xian averted his gaze to his mother who was blushing. For all the better reaction Lin Beifong could have at that moment, she chose to blush.

_If I had the chance Mr. Yu I would have peed in your coffee this morning_, he so freely thought. But instead he said, "Well, what do you know?"

"Life is, indeed, surprising," the older man pressed on. Xian took a bite at the orange chicken in front of him and chewed sloppily.

"Mmm! This is good chicken," he said out of context and got a questioning look from his mother. "You know Mr. Yu-

"Please, call me Liao."

"_Liao_, I have never had this good chicken from the academy." The couple waited for Xian's next line but he didn't give any and continued on chewing. _Wow. I do have a talent of silencing self-absorbed men_, he thought. Liao cleared his throat and went to continue talking about the parking tickets he got from Xian's mother and the dates they had prior to their lunch which clearly put the young man off. Lin noticed the sarcasm at the approving gestures.

* * *

After the drive to the pier and boarding the ferry, it was Lin's time to talk. "Hey, kid. How are you?"

Xian stared off to the waiting island ahead of them and exhaled. "Same as any man after a hearty lunch: full to the brim."

"You had fun?" she asked.

Xian grimaced and gave a nod. "Absolutely. That clown you hired was hilarious."

A shook of her head and a rub across her face showed Lin she wasn't amused. Not to any extent. She raised an eyebrow and clapped her son's back. "Xian…"

The young man countered with a more insistent nod and approached the side beam to lean onto. Looking at his mother he quipped, "I did find him interesting, mother. Very unlike your type."

"Drop it-

"What party company did you find him? He's really, really good. So…full of himself," he pressed on at the chance he's getting. He regretted it, he confessed to himself. The silly arrangement was stupid and childish. It was a double-bladed knife. The more they push their father's jealousy buttons, the more their mother would be closer to the proud businessman.

"You are being judgemental," she snapped at her son. She doesn't know how to convince the young man to get to agree with her decision. "Look, you set me up with him. You booked that dinner and now you're telling me that you don't like him. I said no the first time and you complained. Now that I'm with the man, you're still complaining. Where do I put myself, Xi?"

He didn't answer and looked back to that night they felt so proud of themselves. Kim was so certain of their plan. He was so okay with their plan. Now that they have this awkward relationship with their mother for dating a man they completely set her up with, guilt swallowed him up. "I heard you cancelled six breakfasts with Kim and dad."

Lin turned her back onto him and said, "I had plans with Liao before they even invited me. I know they just did that because Pema and the airbender kids are at the South Pole."

He crossed his arms and turned to his mother. "I want you to put yourself in that place we want you to be, mom: at the breakfast table with dad and us. That's the answer to your question."

The ferry slowed and came to a stop and the air acolytes disembarked one by one. "All of a sudden, you seem to forget you have your own family," Xian felt himself spit the words before getting off the ferry himself and leaving his mother to hopefully dwell in guilt.

* * *

Tenzin sensed a quarrel between Xian and Lin at the sight of the scowl on his son's and his long strides, as if to get away from his mother as quickly as he could. He met him half-way and a concerned look was on his face. "Had a fight with your mother?"

Xian embraced his father and as he broke free, he answered with, "Talk to her. You both need it," and walked away to greet his sister. Tenzin waited for Lin to reach him before walking with her to their previous residence. He didn't say anything and she did the same, obviously wanting to get away from a possible issue of inappropriate relationships. The silence didn't last when Tenzin pulled her into the deserted gazebo and looked at her intently.

"What's happening to you?" he asked point-blank.

She roughly pulled her arm away from his grip and immediately crossed her arms to her chest. "It's none of your business, Tenzin."

"Hmm…" he huffed. "It is my business since it affects my daughter and my son." He yanked her and demanded her to face him. "It is my business because it is about you."

It was Lin's time to huff the irony she felt. "If this is eleven years ago, it would be your business. But right now, you have nothing to do with my relationship with Liao. That's that, Tenzin."

"I'm not talking about your relationship with that man," he snapped. His mixed feelings in his gut were making him shake and the urge to demand Lin from seeing Liao Yu was intensely overwhelming. He was even unconsciously bending the air around them which caused a few twigs and dried leaves to rise in the air. "I do not have any interest with your relationship, Lin. I am just concerned with your constant absence from meals with our daughter for the past week."

He stopped himself from getting out of control and took a deep breath. Lin followed suit. "I know I missed Kim's invitations but-

"You seem to put more importance to that man than-

"Shut up, Tenzin!" She lost it. All her self control was lost when her outbreak came out of her. It was like one of those arguments that they used to have that actually led to either a walk out from her or a very bitter exchange of words. "I needed to get away from you and that was the only thing I could think of." Her confession was now laid in front of him and it made him wince. He walked to her and she backed away until she bumped one of the posts of the gazebo. He placed both hands on either sides of her and trapped her. "Stop it, Tenzin," she whispered.

"Look at me," he said. It wasn't an order but a request. "Please look at me."

She obliged and mentally scolded herself. After a few seconds she looked away, fearing that if she continues, she would lose herself and melt. Still, even after looking away, the intensity was still felt, the magnitude making her light-headed. She shifted her gaze to his mouth and her thumb ran across his lower lip.

He slowly neared his face toward hers at the gesture and both knew what would happen next. Their lips met and she welcomed them without question and the arms that trapped her were wrapped around her in a tight embrace as he tried his hardest to deepen their encounter. She felt all the air leave her and her arms were soon encasing his neck. They broke apart, breathing in each other's scent, logic and morals slowly creeping in again.

She was the first to push him away. "This didn't happen," she declared before wiping her mouth and walking out on him. He didn't stop her and he didn't say a word, but both knew, what they did was wrong although every cell in their body was screaming for more because it felt so right.

**A/N:** So here's that update and I hope you enjoyed. Until the next update or one-shot...or whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly, like an airbender, Lin entered the kitchen and saw Xian and Kim deep in conversation. She breathed slowly, trying to ease the flush on her face from her earlier encounter with Tenzin, and cleared her throat. Kim paused and looked at her, eyes cold and sullen, before rising up from her seat and setting her dishes on the sink.

"Kim," Lin began. She didn't know where to start her apology; six cancelled meals with Kim is a bit hard to apologize for. "Look- sweetie…" She trailed off as Kim turned around and faced her with crossed arms and challenging eyes. Kim raised an eyebrow, followed by a huff—which Lin detected as a solid display of disappointment, jealousy, and frustration. "I'm sorry."

Her apology was met with an eye roll and Xian stood from his seat, acting as a mediator. "Mom, I think it's best if you give her a little time."

Kim gestured Xian in acknowledgement before exiting, prompting Lin to follow suit. "Honey, listen…"

"You know, I really don't want to hear your voice, Mom," Kim snapped, finally voicing out her feelings. "Because I feel like it's another rejection of my invitation—"

"It's just breakfast!"Lin snapped back, only feeling guilty at the last second.

"_Six breakfasts_," the younger woman countered.

Silence.

With both Beifong women fuming, impatient, and frustrated the air felt thick and the room shrunk smaller. Xian appeared between them and dragged Kim a bit farther from their mother. "Look, you guys should not do this in this hallway." His voice was commanding, just like his father's, which forced his sister and his mother to look away from each other, breaking their staring competition.

He led them into the living room and gestured both of them to take opposite sides to ease and prevent any damage to the house. For the first time Xian felt like hero inwardly complementing and admiring himself. He turned to his sister and grimaced. "Well? Kim, I think you're the first to talk."

Kim flashed a sarcastic smile at her mother and said, "I don't want to talk to her."

"Okay," Xian said in a questioning affirmation of what she said before turning to his mother. "Mother, do you have anything to say?" Lin shifted in her seat and adjusted her uniform before opening her mouth to speak but was cut off by Xian. "Before you begin, I would like to be clear that although I am acting as a mediator, I'm still disappointed, Mom. Sorry." This earned him a regretful look from Lin. "Begin."

"Kim, Xian, I know I messed up-

"Bigtime," Kim side-commented.

"Yes," Lin confirmed. "Bigtime. I chose to spend more time with Liao than with you-

"Shame," another side comment from her daughter.

"Yes," Lin confirmed again. "But you see, I only did that because…" Lin stopped. Her thoughts seemed to betray and abandon her at that time, excuses eluding her and preventing her to give reasons to her children. They waited for her to continue but still, no words came out of her. She scanned the room and when her eyes met the person at the door, her heart dropped and felt the air being sucked out of her.

There, waiting, Tenzin stood by the door looking at her as intense as an erupting volcano. She transferred her gaze at the siblings who were looking at her with the same intensity. She felt pressure build up; she felt her hands sweat for the first time in ages. "Okay!" she broke the silence. "I know I messed up and I'm sorry, to both of you," she told her kids and then turned to Tenzin, "and you, too, hon."

The last word caught the siblings' attention at once. "What?" Kim asked in surprise.

Lin realized her mistake and quickly thought of alibis to tell them. "I said I'm sorry."

Xian pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head. "No, no. I heard you say something other than apology."

"Indeed," Tenzin asserted. "Did you just call me-

"Enough!" the guilty woman blurted and dashed out of the living room with the airbender following, hoping to force the woman's true feelings out of her.

At the wake of Lin's departure from the living room, both Kim and Xian couldn't help but squeal and smile, respectively.

* * *

"Leaving won't change what you just said."

"It was a mistake," she spat. She doubled her pace half-walking half-running her way to the ferry. How in the world did she let her unconscious take over a while ago? This night was chaos, a pure disaster both for her pride and her being a mother.

"Oh I'm sure kissing me was a mistake, right?" he pressed on and trying to keep up with her. "Because-you see- I'm sure it was also a mistake that I felt you kiss me back, kissing me like before—

She stopped and spun to look at him, "Yes, it was a mistake, Tenzin. I was stupid enough to choose to spend time with Liao than Kim, and I was dumb enough to kiss you. You have a wife!"

"A wife I only married because of a contract," he hissed.

"But you are still married!" she pressed on. She turned to leave but this time, a hand stopped her and firmly kept her grounded on her spot. His eyes were swimming with unexpressed words and feelings, and hers filled with begs to make him convince her to stay. "Ten, I'm with Liao now and you're with Pema. Just be happy with her."

Tenzin laughed emptily, dismissing her request. "Be happy with a woman who's in love with another woman?"

She rubbed her face in distraught over the issue at hand and Tenzin took a step closer prompting her habit of resting her forehead against his chest during her troubled times just like in the past. Shaking her head, she raised her arms and clutched his strong arms for support. "I don't know what to do, Ten."

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the crown of her head. "Hush now, Lin." He rubbed her back and planted a kiss on top of her head. "We'll get past through this and we'll be together again. I promise."

"No, that's not what I meant," she replied. "I meant I don't know what to do with my feelings for you and for him, and making it up with our children."

A frown marred his face and nodding in defeat he held Lin in arm's length from him saying, "Whatever happens, it's your choice that matters. I'm only here to do as much convincing to choose me as much as I can."

What he said only put the weight on her shoulders heavier and harder to bear. She sensed his dismay at her confession, and wished with all her heart she could take back all she told him. Sighing she stepped forward and raised a hand to cup Tenzin's cheek not knowing what to say to alleviate whatever negative feeling that has dawned on him in the advent of her admission.

The moment they were having was immediately cut short when a male acolyte came rushing toward them, forcing Lin to take a step back and to act as normal as possibly she can.

"Chief Beifong, Captain Saikhan called," the acolyte said upon reaching earshot. "He said Mr. Liao Yu had an accident."

She immediately looked at Tenzin and said, "I need a bison."

Tenzin gloomed, looking despondent than ever, before pulling from his pocket his bison whistle and blowing it.

* * *

She reached the hospital just in time to catch Liao in the emergency room. "Liao, what happened?"

The business man was in a bloody state when she set her eyes on him, a deep laceration on his left arm almost as long as his limb. He was howling in pain but calmed after the resident in charge intravenously dosed him with analgesic.

"Chief, I need you to wait at the waiting area," a healer stepped in front of her and blocked her view. "Your police officers will be there."

"I need to know what happened," she insisted.

"We'll let you know as soon as we're finished."

Defeated, Lin followed the healer's advice and waited. She was met by Saikhan who was just being attended by a healer.

"Captain, what happened?"

It took a moment for Saikhan to answer her question since he waited for the healer to be finished. As soon as the latter left, he turned to Lin and said in a low voice, "We were chasing the car of an opium dealer from a tip we got from last week when we collided with Yu's vehicle."

"What?!" she hissed.

The tip we received," he continued, "proved to be true. There was a transfer of several crates of the drug by the docks at the east side of the city and when they left, we followed them, the dealers. But when we turned at the intersection between Yung and Hwang Streets, the second police car in our convoy collided with Yu's."

All Lin can do at the moment was scowl at her second-in-command. "Why was I not informed of this?"

She felt Saikhan hesitate before hearing his answer. "Mr. Yu's name was involved in the said business, Chief."

"No."

* * *

**A/N**: It seems my updates will take longer than usual...and by longer I mean **LOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEERRRRRRR. **Sorry 'bout that, but you see, I will be starting my thesis soon.


End file.
